


Just Visiting

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan knew very little about possession. That was more in his brother's department, even if it was on the demonic side of the spectrum. He did, however, know a lot about Gideon and he knew enough about Bud Gleeful and even about his wife to know that it would be wise to at least check up on him after the mayoral election.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna write more this tbh  
> I can't _not_ write more of this XD

Stan knew very little about possession. That was more in his brother's department, even if it was on the demonic side of the spectrum. He did, however, know a lot about Gideon and he knew enough about Bud Gleeful and even about his wife to know that it would be wise to at least check up on him after the mayoral election.

Stan knew very little about possession, especially on the level Bud had experienced, but he did know about feeling betrayed by a family member. He knew about heartbreak and about being a disappointment. 

Still, he was hesitant to knock on the door of Bud's home. They weren't on bad terms per se, but they were far from good terms like when Gideon had been obsessing over his niece. He was greeted within just a few moments and while the welcome words and invite into the home were familiar and just as annoying as ever, there was a odd air about Bud that Stan just couldn't shake. His cheeks were too red to seem normal and his eyes looked a little swollen. 

Honestly, the more he analyzed it, the more he recognized it. He'd seen it many times before in his mirror, though not so much as he'd gotten older, on nights when he just couldn't keep up the facade anymore. When he got overwhelmed with his situation, with his brother, with his life. 

Bud sat in his armchair as always and Stan sat a little closer on the couch than usual. Bud was practically in arm's reach, if he just leaned forward a little. 

"And to what honor do I owe this visit, Stanford?" 

Stan very nearly corrected him. 30 years of practice kept his mouth shut. To Bud, to everyone, his brother didn't exist in his basement. Died in a crash. Right.

"Not much. Kids were worried about you losing the election and the whole Gideon using mind control to control his dad thing so they sent me up here to check on you." He was only partially lying and Stan gave himself a pat on the back for that. The kids had been worried but they never asked him to come up here. That was his own idea. 

"Well, I can assure you, things are fine here. Gideon's being a little angel in prison again and I — " He seemed to hesitate here, the words catching in his throat. He couldn't lie quite as quickly as Stan, not in this comfortable environment. Not with Stan looking at him with pitying, almost soothing eyes. As if he was saying he knew that whatever Bud said would be a lie. " — I must look like a right mess for you to gaze at me like that, Stanford Pines." 

"Like what?" Stan blinked a few times, not realizing he'd even been staring, but he could feel it now. He couldn't help it. All those times he'd seen those irritated eyes and forced smile in his mirror or in the windows on the street, all he wanted was for someone to ask him what was wrong, even if he just lied through his teeth. He couldn't just sit back and watch someone go through that same pain. 

Damn kids were making him soft in his old age. Yeah, that was it.

"Like you just want to scoop me up and give me a big ol' hug." 

"You probably need it. I know that wife of yours ain't doing it."

Bud chuckled but there was hardly a drop of glee in the sound. He wasn't even trying to hide the hurt in his face now. 

"Now, I'll be honest. I don't think you could lift me. You may be strong, Stanford, but I won't pretend I'm not a big man."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"I think it just might be." The ghost of a smile graced Bud's lips again and Stan mirrored it as he stood up. He purposely popped his back, trying not to sigh too loudly at the satisfaction from it. He cracked his knuckles mostly for show, approached Bud, and he'll admit he had some difficulty lifting him up, but he did it. Bud's hands went to his shoulders and his legs wrapped around his waist, making both of their faces color with embarrassment. 

"Well I'll be darned," Bud breathed out, honestly not having expected Stan to be _this_ strong. 

Maybe it was just their... suggestive position, or maybe it was the flush on Stan's and the way his muscles flexed under his jacket's sleeves as he shifted Bud in his grip, or maybe it was the fact that for the first time in a while he actually felt cared for, but whatever the reasoning behind it, Bud Gleeful decided in that moment to plant a kiss on Stan's lips.

It wasn't the best kiss Stan had ever had. It was a little sloppy and more than a little awkward because even if holding him put them on more even grounds, Bud was still a giant in comparison to him. It wasn't unpleasant though and Stan found himself returning the kiss, found himself guiding it into something more manageable. 

When they pulled back, their faces were absolutely glowing red. Stan set Bud carefully back down but his arms stayed around his thick waist. Bud's hands were heavy on his shoulders.

"So, uh," Stan cleared his throat, "gonna be alright? Or do you need me to come check up on you tomorrow too?"

"I can say, I'm feeling much better now but I won't know about tomorrow until I wake up. Maybe you should give me your personal number so I can give you a call later." 

_Did he just one-up me? Did he just use a chick pick up line on me?_ Stan snorted. _Alright, fine. If he wants to treat me like a chick —_ He grabbed a nearby pen and scribbled his number on Bud's arm like a teenage girl. 

"Don't wait too long. You don't want me to lose interest now." They shared a laugh at that and Stan was more relieved than anything to see a genuine smile on Bud's lips. He gave them a quick peck, much more chaste than anything he could ever remember initiating. It was actually a pretty nice change of pace. 

"Don't worry, buttercup. You'll hear from me first thing in the mornin'." 

"What did you just call me?"

Bud only laughed at him, leading him back outside. "See you later, puddin' pop." He shut the door on him, still laughing. 

Stan wasn't sure if his face was flush with fury or embarrassment. It stayed with him the whole drive home and even when he went into the Shack. Thank God the kids were upstairs. 

He heard a phone ring from the other room and was only a little embarrassed when he tripped in his rush to get to it.

"Couldn't wait til morning, could you?" 

It was almost funny, the face he felt himself make. The guy calling was actually Sheriff Blubs, asking about if Stan had seen his partner in crime as he seemed to have wandered off. Stan grumpily responded with a no and hung up. 

"God, get ahold of yourself Stan. You kiss a guy once and suddenly you're acting like Carla McCorkle is at your door again," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The novelty will wear off eventually, if it even gets that far. Right?"

Stan had never been more wrong in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of referencing Carla shush


End file.
